Once again, I'm at the bottom
by licilovesanime
Summary: We're moving. It was all Sakura's mother had to say for her to realize her life was never going to be normal. But could this move be a step up for her or would she be plunged even more into the bottom? Read it and see for yourself! oh, and please feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Once again, I'm at the bottom.**

Hey. My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. My life is just lollipops and cherries. As if! Just when I thought I was going to have a regular life, my mom pops u and says we're moving. 'We are moving' were the magic words for me to realize 'when has my life ever been normal or regular?'

"Sakura, honey, are you ready?" called my mother.

"Yes mother I'll be down in a minute!" I answered.

Before I knew it I was in the car with the rest of my things. As we pulled out the driveway I could see the somewhat small-on-the-outside-but-big-on-the-inside house disappear from my view. Sigh. What was I going to do now? My whole life I worked for was vanishing and now I'd have to start over. Just when I was saying to myself that this had been a long agonizing drive my mother poked me and pointed out the car. I looked in the direction she was pointing, only to notice my father and my brother. Before I could get out I notice my brother ran up to me like a deranged five year old.

"Sakura, Sakura! C'mon you've got to see our new house!" screamed Sasori.

I looked at the house as he dragged me in and it did seem huge from the outside. When we got in I couldn't believe my eyes. The living room was the color of shiny silver mixed with a dark smoky gray; the kitchen had a marble counter (that was gray and black of course) with a metallic refrigerator. The cabinets were wooden but painted a charcoal black; the stove was a shiny white.

"Sakura! Come see your room!" my brother screamed with too much excitement which I found myself _running_ up the beautiful metallic stairs that were separated by a couple inches as I went in a circle until I got upstairs. I ran toward my brother who was standing in the doorway of the last room to the right. When I got there I was amazed by what I saw. The room was decorated in a shade of pink, not too light not too bright. The bed was a king sized bed, maybe even bigger by the looks of it. As my mind was taken this in I found myself jumping into my wonderful bed of pink and green sheets.

"Uhm…" Sasori pointed to a shiny dark black dresser with shelves my jewelry and other items but what I couldn't help but stare at was the hot pink laptop with a green bow and an IPhone 5 with a lime green case with a tiny pink bow on it. Before I could scream my child-like brother stopped me.

"Before you scream to thank them you should look in the closet." With no hesitation my face quickly turned to the closet and I ran to open it up. Not only was it huge… but it held brand new clothes, shoes, jewelry and much more. As I looked through my new clothes my mother and father came in.

"So?" asked my mother curiously. I looked at her then glomped her and my father into a big hug. They both laughed to my reaction. I mean I was acting like Sasori for God's sake! They all left me to rampage my closet with which I had no problem with until I found a uniform. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I've never worn one. It just reminded me that I would be starting at a new school which means I would have to make new friends.

Which got me back to square one?

_How was I going to make new friends?_

* * *

"Sakura, if you're done, you and Sasori can go explore around."

I immediately grabbed my new phone and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I felt great about my appearance to walk around in. I had blue mid-thigh jean shorts with a pink spaghetti strap shirt on so there was no need for me to change my clothes. When my brother _finally_ got down I'd just put my pink strapped sandals on. (Deciding to change my shoes.)

"Finally! What were you doing?" I asked with a tone that said 'I really don't care', but my idiotic brother thought otherwise.

"Well if you must know-"I cut him off before he could finish. Who knew what could come out his mouth.

"Hey daddy-o where's the car keys?"

Did Sasori just say daddy-o? Oh God help me!

"Oh yeah, um, follow me." my father chimed in, pulling me out my inside prayers. Sasori and I followed him into what seemed to be our garage. Before I knew it, my brother went off into another one of his deranged five year acts.

"This is for _**ME**_?!" Sasori practically yelled that to the whole world, although I would have too if I would have gotten a car. That's right. They brought him a cherry-red Honda pick-up truck. Sasori jumped in the car as soon as he'd got a hold of his keys.

"C'mon sis! We've got lots to explore!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop at his anticipation. As I got in I wonder how father snuck this in without Sasori's knowledge, but then again it's SASORI we're talking about! About twenty five minutes later we were in the parking lot of a mall. As we were walking' my brother tried winking at other girls, but they all looked in disgust. Hmm… maybe they'd thought I was his girl because Sasori's not all that ugly, _demented _yes, but not ugly.

Did I, Sakura Haruno, just give my brother a compliment? Even though I didn't say it out loud, THANK GOD, it was _weird _and _repulsive. _I can see myself puking now!

"What _are_ you doing?" asked Sasori, making me realize I was holding my index finger to my mouth as I pretend to vomit.

"O-oh, uhm, nothing!"

* * *

The next few minutes we walked in silence, oh-ing and aw-ing at some of the items in the shops. Sasori brought a couple of things like shirt here or there, while I kept my money for one special thing that would catch my eye, although it seemed like such a thing didn't exactly exist.

We were heading to the food court when the weirdest thing happened. I _tripped_ over nothing. My brother tried catching me but it was too late.

I had already landed in the secure hands of a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: I Hope

_I had already landed in the secure hands of a stranger._

When it finally hit me that i hadn't hit the ground, face first, I looked up only to meet onyx black eyes with my sight of vision. I quickly gathered myself ready to apologize but the idiotic person I call brother beat me to it.

"Oh… Um… Sorry for my sister… She's well…. Clumsy."

"Am not!" I barked to my brother as I crossed my arms.

"Hn." Hn was all he said? Is that even a word? Another figure approached us and placed his arm over the guy's shoulder.

"Hi, did my little brother cause any trouble?"

"Oh, um… No actually I was-"Sasori seemed to be making it a bad habit to interrupt me while I'm talking.

"My sis actually slipped and your brother caught her before she could fall." He said while rubbing the back of his head as if it was his fault.

"My little brother actually did something nice? What has the world come to?"

About time he got this out his 'little' brother seemed to have a 'little' tempertamtrum.

"Stop calling me little and get your hands off me!" he jerked his brother arm of his shoulder.

"What? Is my wittle bwother embarrassed?" the older gentlemen said while pinching his sibling's cheek. I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh. By this time the little brother grew sick of his older brother's childish acts. He smacked his hand from his face and turned to face his left. His older brother drew his attention back to Sasori and me.

"My name is Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke."

"I'm Sasori and this is my little sis Sakura." Sasori yelled. If he was trying to tell the whole mall I'd think he'd accomplished just that. Maybe he finally figured out why those girls had given him those disgusted looks and he was trying to make up for lost time?

I don't know what exactly ran through Sasori's mind but I _knew _it was going to be stupid because he'd now had this mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, Sasuke? How about you go around the mall with my sis while I and Itachi pick up gir- I err mean gifts for our parents?"

"What!? Sasori you're not going to leave me with _him_ are you?" I whispered into his ear. Itachi seemed to agree. With Sasori.

"Yeah Sasuke. You need to make new friends anyway; all you do is sit at home."

"Hn." That had seemed to be the only thing he says besides when he was arguing with his brother Itachi. Before I knew it Sasori and Itachi started to walk towards two girls who were sitting down. Sasuke started walking ahead of me and I figured I had no choice but to follow.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called as I ran towards Sasuke. We stopped in a few stores but nothing caught my eyes. Then we walked in this particular store and I came across something! It was this beautiful pink bracelet. It had a cherry blossom with each petal a darker shade of pink, ending as a cherry red. Not only that, it had a diamond as big as an eraser on a pencil. I was glad I saved my money. I looked at the price tag and as I looked my head fell in shame.

$499.99

I'd only been given $250 as spending money. I was slowly walking away as I heard Sasuke talking.

"I would like to purchase that cherry blossom bracelet." As if I hadn't already been depressed. He'd probably brought it for his girlfriend.

"Okay! Would you like for me to wrap it for you?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"No thanks." He too the box and shoved it in my face. I looked up at him surprised.

"Here."

"But-"

"Take it." I snapped out of my stage of shock and took it.

"Thank you Sa-"he walked ahead of me before I could even finish.

* * *

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

I don't know what gotten into me but I found myself purchasing the bracelet for her. The lady asked me if I wanted it wrapped but I told her no instead. I walked up to Sakura and gave her the box.

"Here." She looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"But-"she began but I had cut her off.

"Take it." She quickly got rid of that dumb look off her face and took the box.

"Thank you Sa-"I started to walk ahead before she finished her sentence.

* * *

*Sakura's P.O.V*

I hurried up and put the bracelet on, then ran to catch up to Sasuke. When we got back to the food court we saw Itachi and Sasori hitting on two girls, so we decided to play a harmless prank. Sasuke and I walked to our brothers.

Sasuke started first.

"Big brother what are you doing what don't you have Amaya?" he said with a sly grin

"And shame on you Sasori! Cheating on Mei!" as I looked to the girls they'd looked like they'd wanted to punch the hell out of Itachi and Sasori but sadly they just got up and left.

"What!? Hey wait they're lying we don't-"Itachi placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"Dude just let it go." Sasori, then, turned to me with anger in his eyes as I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" he said with a little bit of anger in his tone but it didn't scare me.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I started to run with my brother close behind

"See ya later Sasuke!" I yelled as my brother chased me out the mall.

* * *

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

I can see our little prank has just made Sasori mad because he is now chasing her out the mall screaming 'I'm going to kill you!' at the top of his lungs.

"See ya later Sasuke!" she called as her brother still chased her out the mall.

'Yeah See ya later' I thought as I watch he disappear from view as I hoped that there _actually would_ be a later.


	3. Chapter 3: Kohona High School

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated fast enough… you see I have computer issues at home and it was so hard for me to find one to type on! Please don't hate me.**

**And also I want to dedicate this chapter to sugarstarxxx and sasuke14 for being my first reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would still be in Kohona, Naruto wouldn't be so oblivious, and Itachi would be a caring brother...**

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

I slowly moved my hand towards the button to shut it up. It's been 2 weeks since we've moved here. Today is the day I started school at Kohona High. I reluctantly got up and casted on my new uniforms. I went down stairs to get breakfast. I fixed myself a bowl of my favorite cereal, Fruity Pebbles, with a banana on the side. Just as I was about to eat my mother came and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Sakura. Are you ready for your first day?" my mother asked me with too much delight.

"Uh, yeah... sure." I finally got a spoon of my Fruity Pebbles in my mouth.

"Oh My! That's a pretty bracelet!" squeaked my mother. Before I could at least say thank you she rambled on,

"It looks pretty expensive, worth more than $250 might I say?" she said with a more of a 'please don't tell me you stole that' tone and look.

"Oh well yeah, um, Sasuke brought it for me."

"Sasuke brought what for you?" Sasori asked with a sly grin on his face.

"This bracelet." I showed him the bracelet.

"I didn't think you'd hit it off with Sasuke so easily?"

"I didn't 'hit it off' with Sasuke. I was just low on money and he just brought it for me."

"Sure he 'just' brought it." I don't know if it was the fact that I was blushing or because you can't hit a mental person but I resist the urge to punch my brother smack dab in the face.

"Is this boy the one you told me about yesterday, Sasori?" My mother whispered to my brother.

"Yes he's the '_quiet_' one."

"I can hear you!" I yelled with a vein popping out my forehead.

"My, look at the time! C'mon Sakura we can't be late!" Sasori told me as he pulled me towards his car. We got in and he drove off. When we got to the school, I was amazed to see the school. I mean it was so… _BIG_! The school looked like it had to be at least three floors or so and there were windows everywhere.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming?" I snapped out of my trance I was in and ran to catch up to Sasori. We walked straight to the principal's office. How did Sasori know where it was? Sasori knocked on the door and we heard someone say come in.

"This better be impor-"

"Tsunade! It's nice to see ya too!" Sasori screamed cutting her off. The principal, now known as Tsunade, looked up.

"Oh it's you Sasori." She said sounding like she was disgusted to see him. I couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Oh and this must be Sakura, am I correct?"

"Oh… uh… yes!"

"Well here are your schedules." Tsunade handed our schedules.

"Well that's it… oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be a trouble maker like your brother, please?!"

"What?! I have you know I've changed!" Sasori said pointing his thumb at himself.

* * *

Well after that I found my first class and was happy to get there before everyone. After five minutes people started to pile in the classroom. Everyone was talking to each other besides me. Man! I hate being the new kid. I don't know anyone here and on top of that I miss my old friends. Being the new kid sucks!

"I bet your thinking being the new kid sucks huh?" I looked up to see a girl with long purple blue-ish hair.

"Um is this seat taken?"

"Uh, oh! No" I said finally getting back to normal. She sat down in the seat and turned to me.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm Hinata Hyuga!"

"Sakura Haruno." Hinata gave me a big smile that was welcoming and friendly.

"Well hey Sakura, oh and sorry about our teacher…" she pointed to the empty desk "He _always_ comes late!"

"Oh well that's no problem, actually I used to have a teacher like this when I was in second grade." I said as I returned the same smile she gave me.

"HA. Someone lik-"

"Finally your late!" yelled the entire class, interrupting Hinata. I turned to where they were pointing to only be shocked at the sight.

"Oh I'm sorry but a student needed advice on life!"

"Lair!" I found myself, surprisingly, standing up with my finger pointing at the teacher. He looked at me as if I was crazy but then he seemed to be at ease.

"Oh, so I see you're our new student… It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked.

"And I see you haven't changed one bit Kakashi-sensei!" I said now placing my hands on my hips.

"Sakura, you know Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata whispered to me.

"Well of course… _He _was the teacher I was talking about." I said nonchalantly.

"Now Miss Haruno calm down and while you're standing introduce yourself to the class."

"Oh, well I'm Sakura Haruno." I said as I sat back down.

"Okay class turn to page 297 and start your assignment." Everyone got to work quietly.

* * *

Second, third, and fourth went by pretty fast. I got to the cafeteria in no time because my classroom was down the hall. When I got my lunch someone tapped me on the shoulders.

"Hey Sakura come sit with me!" Hinata said a little chipper

"O-okay!" Hinata showed me to the table we were going to sit at. We sat down then Hinata started to introduce me to everyone who were already there.

"Okay, so the girl with the buns is Tenten, the girl with the four ponytails is Temari, and there's one more but she's not here yet."

"On the contre madam but I am!" the whole table turned around to only be greeted with a blonde haired girl. All I thought when I saw her was 'is God finally answering my prayers?' and with that I leaped into the girl's arms with tears forming in my eyes.

"INO!" I screamed, making that part of the cafeteria look to see what was going on, but I didn't care, I was too _happy to care._ I had my face buried in her chest.

"Okay, I know everybody knows my name and looks up to but you can let go now." The blonde responded, now referred to as Ino. I couldn't let go. I just _couldn't _let go.

"NO!"

"WHAAA?! I don't know you and you tell me NO! Why I-"I looked up with tears just starting too rolled down my cheeks so she can see my face. I wasn't sure if I would make her remember but it seemed to because she was now standing there with a shocked expression.

"No Way." Ino murmured "It can't… be… Forehead?" I smiled at my old nickname

"Ino-pig. I said quietly. She hugged me back nut tighter. When I looked up again she was crying too. After a minute or so, Ino let go of me.

"Man! How long has it been Forehead?!"

"I… don't… know." I said in between me wiping away tears.

"Okay am I missing something?" said a confused Tenten.

"Yeah, like how do you know each other?" agreed Hinata.

"Oh… Sakura and I know each other from when we were little…" Ino began

"Yeah but she moved and we never really got to say bye!" I added on.

"Oh! That reminds me, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Bye!" she said as she glomped me into a hug again and all I could do was laugh.

"HINATA!" yelled a voice from behind Ino.

"Here comes Hinata's boyfriend." Ino moaned.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet!" Ino remarked

"Hey guys. Who's the new girl?"

"This is Sakura… Um Naruto where's Sai?" Ino was frantically looking for this 'Sai' person.

"Calm down Ino… He's coming with everyone else and hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he told me while putting one his hand on the back of his head

"There's Neji!" Tenten pointed at a boy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Where?! Maybe Sai's with him." I could only sweat drop at Ino's action over a boy.

"Oh guys over here!" Naruto burst out while waving his hand in the air. All I could see were five figures starting to walk towards the group. I sat down with my back facing Ino but I could still here the conversation they were having

"Sai!" Ino practically screamed to the whole world

"Ino, if you keep that up you'll kill his eardrums!" laughed an unknown boy.

"Can it Sui!" barked Ino.

"Gaaah, do you have to make her screamed so loud Suigetsu?"

"Sorry Shikamaru but I couldn't help it."

"Hey who's the new girl?"

"Oh her name is Sakura!" I heard Ino say. I turned around to make eye contact with a boy with shark like teeth and gray and blue-ish hair. He grinned at me.

"My name is Suigetsu, but you can just call me Sui!"

"I'm Kiba!" said the boy with brown hair and red marks on his face.

"How troublesome, you probably heard Sui say my name." the boy with the spiky hair said lazily.

"Wow Shikamaru, you're so lazy you can't say your own name!" joked Naruto.

"For once Naruto tells a funny joke." Laughed the brown hair kid, with the low ponytail.

"Shut up Neji!" growled Naruto.

"Well you know me, I'm Neji Hyuga."

"He's my cousin." Hinata chimed in as if she knew I was going to ask if they were related.

"KYAAAA! He's SOOO HOT!" a group of girls shrieked.

"Man _he_ always gets fan girls!" groaned Naruto. _He?_ I wonder who _he_ was exactly.

* * *

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS BUT LIKE I'VE SAID I'VE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS AND SUCH AND SUCH!**

**GOMENNASI**

**GOMENNASI**

**GOMENNASI**

**SASUKE: I THINK THEY KNOW YOU'RE SORRY**

**SAKURA: JUST LEAVE HER BE... SHE'LL BE LIKE THAT FOR A WEEK ANYWAY.**

**SASUKE: BUT IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!**

**GOMENNASI**

**GOMENNASI**

**GOMEN-**

**SAKURA: SASUKE! NANDE!**

**SASUKE: LIKE I SAID SHE WAS GETTING ANNOYING**

**SAKURA: IS SHE GONNA BE ABLE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**SASUKE: HN**

**SAKURA: SASUKEEEEEE!**

**SASSUKE: ALRIGHT! I'LL BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL! SHEESH**

**SAKURA: HMMPH**


End file.
